Masoquista da Decadência
by joana75
Summary: Songfic baseada na música Mazohyst of Decadence dos Dir en Grey. AU. AVISO: Aborto.


**Masoquista da Decadência **

- … Eu estou com medo…

Gemeu no meu ouvido.

- Dói…

Havia lágrimas na minha cara – lágrimas que foram ignoradas.

_Criança que nascerá_

_Adultos sem capacidade de sentir culpa – caídos._

Caminhava em silêncio, de olhos no chão. Passou por mim e fingiu não me ver de novo. Desde aquele dia…

- Eu não tenho nada com isso. Dormiste comigo porque quiseste, estás à espera que faça o quê agora? Te pegue na mão e diga "amo-te, quero-me casar contigo"? Nunca prometi tal coisa… E isso nunca vai acontecer. O mundo é cruel, temos pena que só tenhas descoberto agora, Sakura-chan.

E foi com isto, com o esgar de escárnio com que me deixou, que soube o que tinha de fazer – fá-lo-ia com tanta determinação como fizera tudo até agora, foi o que pensei na altura.

_Eu que não tenho nome_

_Porque estou aqui_

_Nem sequer entendo mas…_

Porque é que me deixei levar?

Sentia algo mexer-se dentro conforme perguntava isto a mim mesma, mas continuei sem resposta: nunca quisera…

_Não sei que tenho apenas alguns meses para viver…_

Porque é que estou a deixar isto arrastar-se? Quanto tempo passou? Continuei a fitar o tecto, fixamente. Tinha uma aranha no canto, com uma teia enorme, teria de limpá-la – a voz da professora de Biologia ecoou na minha cabeça: "sabiam que há aranhas que permanecem junto das crias apenas para lhes servirem de primeira refeição?".

Não teria nada mais estúpido em que pensar nesta manhã? Levantei-me; tentei demorar mas, sinceramente, não havia necessidade nenhuma de me arranjar para aquilo…

_Quero amar_

_Quero nascer dentro do corpo desta mãe,_

_Observando_

_Desde o tempo em que esperava pela consciência_

_Após dois meses senti algo rápido…_

_Ainda assim nada pude fazer_

_Aquele cordão nosso será…_

A única coisa em que conseguia pensar, enquanto ia de pé no autocarro e ignorava os olhares lânguidos do condutor para as minhas pernas, que espreitavam por baixo da saia do uniforme escolar, era que não queria fazer aquilo… Não tinha já sido por fazer algo que não desejava que estava assim? Não me iria sentir ainda pior?

_Eu, incompleto, o meu corpo perfurado_

_Por uma dor viciante._

Não consigo parar de pensar. Se consigo senti-lo é porque é real, não é uma coisa que possa deitar fora… Certo?

Qualquer um que me visse agora, com o olhar que tenho na cara, a mão sobre a camisola e a indecisão que me rodeia entenderia num relance – mas então porque é que estou sozinha na paragem à espera do próximo autocarro?

_A voz da minha mãe aos gritos,_

_Nos meus ouvidos,_

_Não cessará. _

Estou parada à porta. Uma aluna de liceu em frente à clínica… Tão óbvio, tão mau.

A minha mão empurrou a porta – estou a forçar-me por recuar… Porque é que é tão difícil saber o que quero?

_Adultos vestidos de branco levantaram-me…_

_Em olhos preenchidos por frieza_

_Sangrentos, sem uma mão direita…_

_Eu sou reflectido_

_Tal como estava,_

_Embrulhado em vinil negro,_

_Cercado. _

Foi neste momento em que abri os olhos e me afastei da porta o mais rápido possível… Um funcionário ou enfermeiro acabara de sair pela porta de serviço, atirara um saco preto, quase vazio, para o contentor à saída e voltara para dentro – sem olhar para trás, no saco estava apenas lixo… Para ele.

Vomitei mesmo agora para o meio do passeio. Quero ir para casa, quero afastar-me daqui o mais rápido possível – para não cair nesta tão fácil mas terrível tentação.

_Considero silenciosamente…_

_Se eu, prisioneiro, for amado como sou,_

_Isso é bom, não pode ser_

_Perdoado…_

O espelho à minha frente mostra-me a mesma imagem de sempre: cabelo curto, olhos esverdeados, corpo recto, sem grandes curvas - apenas a minha barriga parece diferente… Mas acho que estou a ver coisas, a diferença é só por que eu sei que aí estás…

Sinto os meus próprios dedos acariciar suavemente o meu abdómen, já maior do que o normal, e sabe bem – consigo chegar até ti?

_É melhor que eu,_

_Não amado,_

_Morra como sou_

_Em silêncio devo adormecer_

_Sem soltar o meu primeiro choro_

_Apenas uma vez, quero_

_Sentir o amor de uma mãe_

_Talvez isto seja amor, obrigado…_

A minha mão imobilizou-se sem eu saber porquê. Está a ficar escuro, muito escuro. Acho que me senti cair.

_Uma porta que nunca se abre estava a fechar-se_

_Mas eu sou certamente o teu futuro, por isso…_

Tenho de levantar-me e chegar ao telefone… Eu sei o que é que vai acontecer. Eu _sinto_ o que é que vai acontecer. Mas eu agora tenho a certeza de que não quero…

_Médico: de certeza que está bem?_

_Mãe: Sim._

_Médico: É a sua primeira vez?_

_Mãe: Sim, é a minha primeira._

_Médico: Matei inúmeras crianças… Pode perdoar-me?_

_Médico: Pergunto-lhe de novo… de certeza que está bem?_

_Mãe: Sim._

_Médico: Está preparada?_

_Mãe: Sim._

_Médico: Então, vamos começar._

O tecto da casa de banho desta vez… Branco, como as paredes daquele sítio.

DOR. Estou deitada de bruços, na posição em que caí. Não quero mexer-me. Se o fizer sei que vou ver… O sangue… Como daquela primeira vez…

_O meu corpo queimado,_

_Consumido até os meus ossos_

_Se tornarem nada, queimados,_

_Destruídos…_

Virei-me para cima – senti um último espasmo, saiu de mim, agora que eu não queria. Tremo, de medo e de dor de novo, mais ainda agora que estou aqui sozinha, olhando o tecto, fixamente.

Levanto-me devagar, com a visão desfocada das lágrimas.

Lavei o sangue.

Fechei o saco.

Agora que eu não queria…

Posso finalmente dizer-te com amor:

_Adeus…_


End file.
